Second Chances:Know When To Hold Them
by jtbwriter
Summary: While celebrating their anniverary in Las Vegas, Rick and Laurie Simon find themselves the targets of a snatch and rob gang. Can Rick's old friend Jim Brass help protect them before they become victims? All constructive criticism- comments are welcome.
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Know When To Hold Them, Know When To Fold Them

A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man/CSI Crossover Story

(This is a fictional story and all characters from Simon & Simon, Six Million Dollar Man and CSI are owned by Universal Studios and Jerry Bruckheimer and are only being borrowed for a short time. I promise to put them back when done!)

Prologue

His head hurt.

So did his stomach, felt like someone punched him. 

Wait a minute, someone did. 

Rick Simon groaned, then froze at the familiar voice.

"Welcome back to life, Mr. Simon. I was afraid Rusty was too rough with you. That wouldn't do at all, I wouldn't want to upset your wife."

Squinting, he saw a blur with white hair, then involuntarily gasped as the face came into view.

"So that's how the crooks knew who to target." He thought.

"Mr. Sims, what's going on here?" he played dumb, realizing he was dead if they even suspected he knew about their previous victims.

"Come now, Mr. Simon, a private investigator who is friends with Las Vegas's finest, surely you must have guessed why you were here." the dapper-looking man replied, then turned to a surly looking man in a staff uniform.

"You found the money in his wallet, didn't you?"

"No, sir, just a cashier's check." Sims frowned.

"Well, that is an unexpected development." The older man stood silent for a moment.

"I guess we'll just have to take him for a ride and split, no way we can cash that." Another man spoke up, and Rick knew he was in trouble when he saw it was the security chief for the hotel. "Laurie, sweetheart…" he started to "call".

"On the contrary, I think this will still work out. Mr. Simon is going to cash that for us himself." the casino host said.

"Sure I will, and then you'll let me go." Rick answered sarcastically, then gasped as the security man backhanded him.

"Stop that!" Sims stepped forward, then pulled a gun from his breast pocket.

"Rusty, you go payoff Mindy, tell her to disappear. Meet me at the airport in three hours, that'll give us plenty of time." As Rick watched his assailant disappear through the outer door, he cursed inwardly at letting himself be taken like this, and that Mindy……

"Rick, where are you?" Laurie's voice sounded in his thoughts, and he felt even worse, remembering how he let that woman hang all over him.

"Darlin', are you all right? Call Jim, I'm in trouble …"


	2. Chapter 1

"Let's hear it for all your favorite television stars, one more time!" the M.C. shouted, as the standing room only crowd rose to their feet.

Rick Simon nudged his brother, then grinned as Buck Yancy waved his hat then pointed to the Simons' and their friends. "Give my best to Laurie, pardners!" he leaned over and hollered above the din.

"We will, Buck!" A.J. yelled back, then elbowed Downtown Brown with excitement. "So, what do you think, wasn't that something?"

"Damn right, I'd give anything for Temple to have some of these guys on her show, you think Buck will ask them?" Towne replied, sinking back into his folding chair.

"Don't know why not, pal, but I can see why you two always go to this convention, it's a lot of fun!" Ron Johnson turned to Rick, a gleeful look on his face. "And he asks after Laurie, huh? Sounds like another man with a crush on our girl!"

"Funny, very funny, Ron. Sure he likes her, but I 'm the one she buys these tickets for!" Rick pretended to puff out his chest, only to bust out laughing as Towne added "and the one who got our wives to let us come to this just before the holidays, don't forget!"

"That's my angel, she did, didn't she?" Rick said thoughtfully. "Let me stop at the gift shop on the way out, I want to get her that western jacket I saw, it's perfect for her."

"Now you're talking." A.J. snickered. "I'd have bought it for her myself if you didn't, since Robin spit up all over her good leather coat I've been wanting to get her something."

"Well, I beat'cha to it, little brother. Tell you what, you can get her a cute shirt to go with it, or one of those bolos with turquoise that she likes." the older Simon teased, going ahead of the others to purchase the gift.

As he looked at the jacket in the window again, suddenly it reminded him of something, he couldn't quite remember. Shaking his head, he went into the shop and came out a few minutes later with a large box full of goodies for Laurie.

"Oh, man, what all did you get her?" Towne ragged, secretly looking forward to Laurie's reaction.

"Well, I had to get her the cowgirl skirt that matches, and a scarf and gloves, oh she's going to look so cute." Rick crowed.

"Oh great, just for that, hold on for a minute, I'm going to get those earrings that match Temple's anniversary pendant." The former detective turned and hightailed it back to the hotel shops.

"Good thing I got Abby and Joey T-shirts at the convention, I plan ahead." Ron smugly announced to the brothers.

"That's the ticket, man, A.J.?" Rick cocked his head at the blond, then laughed as he held up a couple of bags.

"Linny needed a new Christmas blouse, but with the little ones and all, I bought her two!" his brother snickered.

"Well, guys, we should get a pretty nice reception when the ladies see what we got!" Rick tossed over his shoulder as Towne rejoined them, a shiny gold tote in hand.

"Yeah, just wait till we get the bills!" he groused, earning a chorus of hoots from the others.

As Rick drove all of them to the ranch, Towne teased his friend about the elder Simon's coming anniversary.

"Okay, where is it this year, Santa Barbara, Carmel, I know, Disneyland!"

"Nope, not even warm." Rick deadpanned to his buddies. "You know how much Laurie loves Las Vegas,

I thought I'd take her to that new Casino, they even have an art exhibit."

"That's perfect, Rick. She'll have a great time and with Ian appearing at the Castle, you can even see Robin." A.J. grinned.

"That's the idea, besides, this way I know we'll have some time together, and with her cousins coming for Thanksgiving…." He winked, causing Ron and Towne to groan aloud.

Just then a voice came into his thoughts, "Rick, where are you guys?"

"About five minutes away, sweetheart. Almost home." He smiled.

"Oh boy, here we go." Towne laughed. Ron looked at him, then got it.

"Laurie called to you, didn't she?"

"Yep, I guess they missed us." Rick smirked at his friends.

As he pulled his truck into the driveway of the ranch, their wives started appearing on the porch, with Ricky in the forefront.

"Hey Dad!" the boy called, and Rick saw A.J. beaming at the sight of his oldest son.

Barely waiting for him to come to a stop, the guys piled out with their things, leaving Rick to shake his head and finish locking up the truck.

As he turned around, laden with parcels, he saw his wife standing at the door, and his heart jumped.

"No place like home." He thought, then rushed up the walk and dropping his bags, put his arms around Laurie.

"There's my girl."

"I missed you, darling." She kissed him, then giggled as he picked her up and whirled around.

"I missed you, too, Laurie, everyone behave themselves?" he teased, then set her down as Cecilia came out and hugged him.

"Yes, except for the nightowls here." His mother interjected, nodding at Laurie and Temple, who had come up to greet Rick.

"Hey, Cecilia, not fair tattling!" Towne's wife groused, then hugged the older Simon.

"Well, you've been ratted out, Temple, You two couldn't sleep, huh? Somebody was lonesome…." He needled, putting his arms around Laurie.

She looked up at him, mischief in her eyes, then her expression softened, and she nodded, leaning against his chest.

Temple sighed. "Nice going, poker face." Towne came up and heard his wife's wistful tone, then put his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you too, babe." He kissed her, then was surprised at Temple's turning around and whispering, "Towne…."

"Come on, darlin' I think that's our cue." Rick snickered, picking up his bags and taking her hand, walked into their living room full of friends and collapsed on their sofa, pulling Laurie down next to him.

Immediately Ricky and Ceci ganged up on him, pouncing and yelling "Uncle Rick!" Joey and Andy joined in and Rick had a field day pretend wrestling and playing with the children.

The call of "Dinner's ready!" finally put an end to playtime, and Rick almost caught himself saying, "Five more minutes?" to his mother and Linda, as they gathered the kids together to clean up.

"That was so much fun!" Laurie's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to see her smiling at him.

Grape popsicle had made its way onto her sweater, and her hair was all messed up, but she still took his breath away. Impulsively Rick pulled her into his arms and he whispered, "I love you, sweetheart, you make coming home the best part of the trip."

"Rick, you say the most beautiful things, oh I love you too!" her voice broke and she buried her face in his neck, nuzzling and kissing him under his ear.

"NowI know why I missed you," heraised her face to his, then she beamed at him. "I'm glad you and the guys had a good time, it sounds like Buck had a lot of friends this year!"

"Yeah, sis, it was a sellout this year, thanks again for giving Rick a great present!" A.J. came into the living room and gave Laurie a hug.

"You're welcome, A.J., now what souvenirs did you bring? Ricky and Ceci are convinced you brought them all sorts of things." She warned him, then laughed as he shook his head in resignation.

"I know better, I got Ricky a signed cowboy hat and Ceci a doll. I found a t-shirt for Robin-at least he doesn't point at me and say "toy!" yet."

"You're kidding, that's funny!" Rick howled, the mental picture of his 10 month old nephew tickling his funny bone.

"All right you three, dinner time." Cecelia's voice carried from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom." The three Simons' chorused.

"A.J., it's so cute, thank you!" Laurie leaned over and kissed her brother-in-law, then held up the white cotton shirt with turquoise trim in front of her.

"Happy Anniversary, honey. Rick suggested it though, I think it'll go with what he's giving you." A.J. replied with a wink, then ducked his brother's attempted headlock.

"Just remember you're not too big to whipper, little brother. Don't you dare give her a hint." Rick threatened facetiously. He had his anniversary present hidden behind his back and was just waiting until they had opened all their gifts.

When Laurie looked up after opening the last bag, she flashed a grin then teased "all right, what's behind your back?"

"Close your eyes, sweetheart, and stick out your hand." He snickered, then planted a kiss on her lips as he slipped their hotel reservations and show tickets into her fingers.

Instantly she opened her eyes, then seeing the name of the hotel on the form, put her free hand on his.

"Darling ,we're going to Las Vegas? Thank you, Rick!" she said, excitedly, then returned his kiss.

"You're welcome, my anniversary girl." He wrapped his arms around his wife as A.J. cleared his throat.

"Uh, what else does she get, hmmm?"

"I get something else?" Laurie looked at Rick, then laughed as he shook his head.

"When we get home, darlin'. I have your souvenir from the convention, but I want to give it to you when we come back, okay?"

"Weeeelll, I guess I can wait." She pretended to pout, then giggled as he kissed her neck.

"I'll wait, I'll wait. I think Vegas will be enough for now."


	3. Chapter 2

A week later, Rick drove the two of them down the Strip, laughing at Laurie's excitement over the lights of the casinos and the billboards.

"All right, darling. I can't help it, the signs are so beautiful, I love Las Vegas." She told him, beaming, then added as she put her head on his shoulder, "and I love you, you make me so happy."

"That's all I want, my princess." Rick replied, wrapping his arm around her. "You make me happy, too."

As they parked and went into the new Castle Hotel, Rick caught sight of a strangely familiar face, standing near the bell captain's desk.

"That looks like, naw, it couldn't be him." He thought, then turned his attention to the desk clerk.

"Simon, party of two for the weekend."

"Oh, Happy Anniversary, Mr. Simon, Mrs. Simon." The man replied, then gave them their room cards.

As they gave their suitcases to the bellman, the man Rick had noted raised his head, then stared at husband and wife.

"Simon, Rick Simon?"

"That's me. Is that you, Brassman?" the older Simon looked back at him, then extended his hand.

"Well, I'm still Brassman, but its Sergeant Brass now. Las Vegas P.D. owns me instead of the books.

How are you, Rick?"

The portly man shook his hand then thumped his back. As he stepped back his expression changed as he noticed Laurie.

"I'm fine, Jim, thanks to my wife. Laurie, this is Jim Brass, we met and traveled around one summer together. "

Smiling, Laurie held out her hand to the policeman, then blushed as he took it then told Rick, "You lucky dog, this beautiful girl married you? Wait a minute, is this the girl you were pining after, wouldn't even go check out the girls on the beach…"

"Whoa, you remember all that?" Now it was Rick who turned red, then he saw a look of tenderness on his wife's face.

"Sgt. Brass, he talked about me, oh, darling, bless you!" Laurie put her arms around him and embraced him.

Rick hugged her back, then snickered as Brass said "No wonder you waited for her, Mrs. Simon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Sgt. This really makes our anniversary special, finding one of Rick's friends." Laurie beamed,

then laughed as Rick shook his head. "Only in Vegas, how long have you been here?"

"About eight years, mostly with the crime scene investigators. What do you do now?" Brass asked, then bust out laughing when he heard Rick had become a private investigator.

"Oh, god, Rick, that's funny. You and your little brother, I love it." He turned to Laurie, "So how do you live with this guy, packing a gun and all?"

"He always protected me when we were young; I just accepted it as part of him when we found each other again." Laurie answered, gazing at her husband. "You see, Sgt., he was hired to protect me on a book tour, and he's never stopped looking after me."

"As I said, Rick, you are lucky." Brass replied, then his beeper went off and he frowned. "Damn, I'm mean, excuse me, but I'm a case. It was great seeing you, Rick."

"Likewise, Jim. Say, we're in Room 233, why don't you give us a call later and maybe we can have dinner or something." Rick was disappointed when his old friend shook his head.

"Afraid not, looks like I'll have to go back to headquarters, but I'll call you before you leave town, I won't let thirty years pass again between hellos"

Shaking hands, he parted company with them and the two Simons headed for the elevators. As they went past the concierge, a distinguished looking man watched them go past, then picked up the phone.

"Rusty, I want you to keep an eye on the guests in Room 233; I think they will be of interest to us."

As Rick and Laurie reached their room, the bellman joined them and opened up the door. Bringing in the luggage, he smiled appreciatively at the tip Rick handed over, then discreetly exited as Laurie exclaimed over the view from their windows.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart." He came behind Laurie and enfolded her in his arms.

"It's beautiful, darling. Thank you for such a lovely beginning to our anniversary." She whispered, leaning against him.

"You're my beginning, Laurie." He breathed in her ear, then swooped her up in his arms. "Always, Rick", Laurie kissed him as he carried her into their bedroom. As they walked in, they were startled by the smell of something in the room, and he immediately put her down.

"Rick, I don't like this. That odor, you'd better call the front desk." Laurie warned, fearing that what her nose told her was that a dead someone or something was in their room.

Five minutes later, a uniformed security guard was in the entry way taking notes as a housekeeper stood gagging in the hall way.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Simon. We'll move you and Mrs. Simon to another room of course." He beckoned a bellman to come in and pick up their suitcases.

"You've called the police of course, do you want us to wait to give our statement." Rick offered, a funny feeling in his gut.

"Uh, no, I'll send them to you, we'll put you in Room 331 on the third floor. Ramon, take them up please.'

The guard spoke to the bellman who quietly led the way.

As Ramon quickly checked out the rooms for them, Rick held tight to Laurie's hand, suddenly wishing they were home. Something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry your stay started out so badly, if there's anything I can do…" the bellman offered, then left when Rick politely thanked him.

As the door closed, Laurie put her arms around him. "Rick, I don't like this, how could that body not be found by housekeeping when they cleaned?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. But I mean to find out, I don't want us having anymore of those kind of surprises." He told her, dropping a kiss on her head.

"Thank you, darling. Please don't be sorry we came, it's been worth it to have found your friend." She replied, then met his lips with hers.

After a moment to catch his breath, Rick gazed down at Laurie. "You're my best friend, angel. I'm glad too, but you're the one I'm celebrating seventeen years of love with." He watched her eyes tear up, then she put her face next to his, whispering, "Seventeen years of happiness, Rick."

Just then there was a knock on the door, and they both laughed nervously.

"Just like home, darlin'," Rick moaned, then went to the peephole. "Who's there, oh hey, Brass."

Opening the door, Rick let his friend in. At once Laurie noticed his stiff demeanor, and looked at her husband.

"I'm sorry I have to put you two through this, but since you found the body, or at least its smell, I need to know what you saw." the policeman began.

"It's okay, Brass, sit down. We'll tell you what we found, but, first, do you know who it is?" Rick asked, then his face fell as Jim shook his head.

"Not yet, guy had been dead at least a couple of days. We think it might have been a botched kidnap or robbery, but it's too soon."

As Brass took out his notebook, Rick explained about entering the bedroom and immediately smelling something dead. When Laurie added how nervous the security guard was and the sense of impending disaster, Jim made a few notes, then stood up.

"You did a good job, Rick. I'm just sorry your anniversary got messed up like this." He smiled ruefully at Laurie, "Seventeen years, huh? I bet this is one you won't forget!"

"Oh, we've had a few that are a little more memorable." She admitted, taking her husband's hand and squeezing it.

Rick shook his head and laughed. "That's an understatement, darlin'. One of these days, Brass, I'll tell you a little about my sweetheart here. She's been my back up more then once." He kissed her cheek as she blushed

"This I want to hear." The policeman closed his book, then handed Rick his card. "If you think of anything else or if something happens, you call me at once. In fact, call me before you leave town and we'll have coffee or something."

"Will do, Brass. Be careful, something just seems strange about all this." Rick told him, shaking hands.

"I will. As a matter of fact," Brass paused, then hugging Laurie, added "Do me a favor, folks. If you win any money or jackpots, please don't make a big deal about it and don't advertise your winnings. I'll tell you why later."

Puzzled, the Simons said goodbye to their friend, then after the door closed, Rick cleared his throat.

"That was odd, Laurie. I wonder if that's why he was here to begin with?"

"I don't know, darling. I do know one thing." Laurie put her arms around his neck.

"What's that?" Rick grinned down at her.

"I love being your back up, I will always be there for you." She promised, then giggled as he picked her up and kissed her, tasting her sweet breath.

Releasing her lips, Rick whispered "me too. And I want our anniversaries to be memorable for what we do, not what someone else does." He carried her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed.

"Now we have reservations for dinner in a couple of hours, but…" he sat down next to her, then kissed her neck. "how about celebrating a little bit by ourselves."

"You have the best ideas, darling." Laurie replied, smiling as she nestled against him. "Let's make some more memories for us."


	4. Chapter 3

"Whooohoo! Jackpot!"

Walking past the rows of slot machines, Rick grinned at the old guy jumping up and down in front of a progressive poker machine, spewing hundreds of coins out.

"Rick, that's wonderful, let's play a couple before we go out!" Laurie indicated a row of machines that were advertising $25,000 payoffs. Laughing, Rick got a bucket of coins and the two of them sat down and took turns winning and losing.

After a half hour, Laurie jingled a bowl full of quarters and told her husband, "I think I'm even, do you want to go to the museum?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Rick saw her winnings and teased "Sure you don't want to wait for me to catch up with that pile of winnings?"

Just then a loud siren sounded, and amazed, the two Simons watched as bells and whistles went off, signaling a jackpot paying off. "Oh my gosh, look!" Laurie cried, as the billboard above the machine signaled a double payoff.

"Well for the love of, darlin' I won!" Rick yelled. Instantly a security person arrived and verified that he had won. "Congratulations, sir, you've just won $50,000!"

"Thank you, thank you very much." Rick beamed then hugged Laurie. "Sweetheart, you sure brought me luck!"

"Well, you wanted to catch up with my bucket of coins, looks like you did!" she laughed, then kissed him.

"Come with me, folks, and we'll fill out your paperwork!" the smiling floor person told them, leading them out of the now crowded casino floor.

Once the Simons were at the Casino desk, Rick filled out the IRS paperwork, then had an idea.

"I'd like my winnings in two cashiers checks, is that possible?" He asked the cage manager.

"Oh yes, we can make them in two $25,000 checks if you like, Mr. Simon, " The manager replied, introducing himself as Andy Stratton.

Rick turned to Laurie, "I want you to take one of the checks, Angel. This is one anniversary I can give you anything you want!"

"Oh, no, darling, you won it, it's yours, Rick. You already give me everything I want." She protested,

Then she smiled. "Rick, we could give it to Robin and Ian to get their own place."

"That's my smart girl!" Rick picked her up and whirled her around, then Laurie kissed him.

"That's right, always yours, love. My generous husband."

A cleared throat brought them back to reality, as they realized that Stratton was waiting on them.

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Stratton, two checks for $25,000, please. And could you have one put in the casino safe until we check out?" Rick turned red at the look of admiration from the manager.

"Certainly. Mr. Simon. I congratulate you on your good sense. Your family is very lucky to have you." the manager said, and Rick grinned as Laurie shook her head. "We're the lucky ones, Mr. Stratton, he always thinks of us first."

As the man left to get Rick's winnings, several casino employees congratulated him, then Laurie caught sight of Jim Brass, an annoyed look on his face, at the Cashier's counter.

"Rick., there's Jim, he doesn't look too happy."

As he waved at him, Rick suddenly remembered his friend's admonishment not to call attention to themselves if they won something.

"Oh, oh, Laurie, I have a feeling he's not come to say hi."

"Rick, Laurie." Jim came through the employee entrance to the cage, then stopped in front of them.

"Congratulations, I hear you won the progressive $25,000."

"Uh, thanks, Brass, but I actually won $50,000. How did you find out?" Rick asked, then squirmed inwardly as Jim answered, "I got a tip from one of the dealers. You attracted a lot of attention when you won."

"Jim, I didn't make a big thing, but I did get excited. Don't worry, I'm not flashing any bills around." Rick explained, feeling awkward.

"Well, at least you're not totally brainless. Look, I can't tell you too much, but you may have just become a target for a ring of thieves who grab gamblers who have won a lot of money. These crooks sometimes hold their victim hostage for the amount of money won." The policeman told them, thenshook his headas Laurie said "Don't worry, Rick just had his winnings put into two cashiers checks. He won't have any money to tempt a thief."

"Okay, so you're smarter then I thought. The thing is…" Jim turned serious. "Ten gamblers in ten weeks have been robbed and terrorized by two or three criminals within hours of winning a jackpot or large wager at the tables. Unfortunately, the last two have ended up dead, one of them the body that you two found in your room."

"Any ideas or leads as to who's responsible?" Rick asked, troubled, glancing at his wife.

"We have an lead that it's an inside job, but each of these victims has been from a different hotel, and there aren't any connections other then they all won large amounts of money." Brass answered.

"What you need is a plant, someone who appears to have won a lot of money, then when he's grabbed, you can tail them and nail the crooks." Rick suggested, then realized Brass had had the same idea.

"You're right, but we need someone not known around here. If I thought for one moment that neither of you would be hurt, I'd ask you to be that plant." Jim confessed.

"And I'd agree, except I don't want Laurie involved. Sweetheart," Rick turned to her, then saw the stubborn look on her face. "Laurie, I know you want to help, but I don't want you to be hurt. If I was to be taken, they could grab you as a hostage, too. Please, Angel." He took her hands in his, then saw her expression soften.

"Yes, Rick. You're right, I don't ever want to be used against you, my love." She gazed at him, then said "I'd rather you help Jim and be protected then be a victim, darling. I could go to Robin and Ian tonight, that way I'd be out of the way and you can focus on the case."

"That's my brave girl." Rick pulled her into his arms, then held her tightly as she sniffed, "Not so brave, I don't want to leave you, but I know what you guys have to do."

Quietly Jim cleared his throat. "Thank you,Laurie. Rick,I didn't want to ask you to do this, but you're my best shot at catching these creeps. Why don't you two go have some lunch while I get permission for this, call me when you get back."

"I will, Jim. We'll get Laurie's things when we get back." He promised., then fell silent when the floor manager returned with his cashier's checks. After receiving the money, Rick had Stratton lock one of the checks in the safe, then folded the remaining check up and put it in his wallet.

Shaking hands with Stratton, Laurie, Rick and Jim left the casino area, then parted at the hotel entrance.

Hailing a cab, Rick waited until they were on their way before putting his arms around his wife.

"I love you, sweetheart. Thank you for listening to me."

"Darling, I always listen to you, I don't want you to be bait, but ….." Laurie cleared her throat and brushed away a tear.

"But nothing, Laurie, I'll be just fine. Jim will back me up. It'll be all right." Rick kissed her, then felt her melt against him.

"Yes, Rick." She sighed.

Later that afternoon Rick let out a breath of his own, seeing Laurie packed and ready to leave. Having the bellman pick up her bag and take it downstairs, he waited for the door to close then felt her wind her arms around his neck.

"Rick, promise me you'll be careful, what time is Jim coming?" she asked, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

"In about half an hour, I have to have a wire fitted." He explained, then pulled her face to his and kissed her.

"I'll take you to the lobby. Ian's going to meet you there. I'll be at the kids no later then tomorrow morning." Rick promised.

"You'd better, or I'll be back here to tear this place apart." Laurie teased, then let Rick lead her to the elevator.

As the Simons' came through the casino, there were several photographers waiting, as if for a celebrity.

Surprising Rick and Laurie, a couple of them took pictures as a third told Rick "We'd like to take some publicity pictures, Mr. Simon. Could you stand over there?"

As Rick complied, a glass of champaign materialized, and he took a sip. Wrinkling his nose at his wife, he watched as she accepted a glass and giggled as the bubbles hit her nose.

"Champaign in the afternoon, this must be Vegas!" Rick chuckled, then struck a couple of poses.

Suddenly he felt a surge of excitement, why should he give up this anniversary weekend with his wife, he'd tell Jim to forget it. Turning to tell Laurie his new idea, he found a strange blonde on his arm, and he was mometarily speechless.

"Hey handsome, come show me how you won all that money." She purred, and he was dizzy for a moment.

Abruptly Laurie was on the other side of him, glaring at the other woman. "Sorry, hon, my husband 's busy, go find your own."

"Come on, lady, there's enough of him to go around. I'll bring him right back, promise." Rick grinned at the thought of being fought over, then he realized Laurie had a panicked expression on her face.

"Sweetheart?" he asked.

"I, I don't feel good Rick, I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll meet you in the lobby." She put a hand to her mouth, then practically ran down a nearby hall.

Worried, Rick started after her, only to feel a hard grip on his arm. "This way, Mr. Simon. Just one more picture."

At once he realized he was having trouble focusing, and he wiped his eyes. He found himself being led into an elevator, and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Uh, I don't think so, I need to find my wife." He told the man holding his arm, then tried to walk out of the elevator.

Wham. A fist connected with his stomach, and he nearly lost his lunch as he bent double, then everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 4

"Rick?" Laurie came out of the casino bathroom, then scanned the crowded floor for the sight of Rick's hat. A strange feeling seized her, then she heard Rick "call" to her "Laurie!"

"Rick!" she responded frantically, then felt him slip out of her mind.

Scanning the room, she didn't see him, so she rushed to the lobby, her upset stomach forgotten. As she entered the room, Laurie heard "Mom!"

Looking toward the front desk, she saw Ian coming toward her.

"Ian, something's happened to Rick. I need to find him." She told him, breathing heavily.

"Mom, are you all right, you look awful." Ian put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think, I think something was slipped to Rick and I. I just got sick to my stomach, then I heard him call out to me and now he's gone." Laurie said then gripped his arm.

"Honey, I need you to call Officer Jim Brass, he's with the Las Vegas PD. Tell him Rick's missing, that I'm going to check our room and then I'll come down to search for him in the rest of the hotel."

"Will do, Mom. Be careful." He replied, then fetched her suitcase and went to make the call.

A couple of hours later, Laurie collapsed on their hotel room bed and watched Jim Brass pace back and forth while speaking on his radio.

There was still no sign of her husband, leaving Brass frustrated and angry at the suddenness of Rick's abduction. There had been a telephoned message to Laurie on the room phone, warning her not to call the police.

After interviewing the casino employees in the vicinity of the photographers, Brass felt stonewalled. None of them admitted to handing Rick and Laurie the champaign, but the only real break was finding an empty glass near one of the slot machines. Brass sent it out to be analysed, hoping it would show what drug had been slipped to the two Simons.

Having requititioned the surveillance tapes of the area surrounding the elevators, the policeman was hopeful that one of them would show where Rick was taken after Laurie went to the restroom.

Abruptly the phone rang, and Jim indicated that Laurie should pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs.Simon, I told you not to call the police."

Laurie winced at the metallic tone of the voice. "Who is this, where's my husband?"

"Get rid of the policeman, and I'll let you talk to him." A flat tone entered the machine-like response.

Covering the phone, Laurie told Brass, "He repeated what he said about not calling the police, now he says he'll let me talk to Rick if I get rid of you."

"Someone must be watching you, tell him I'm leaving and demand to talk to Rick. I'll leave then come up the fire escape." Brass explained, then exited the room.

As soon as the door closed, Laurie uncovered the receiver.

"He's gone, please let me talk to my husband."

Click.

Upset, Laurie rattled the receiver, then hung up the phone.

"Rick., where are you darling?" she pleaded silently.

Suddenly she heard Rick "call" to her.

"Laurie, are you all right? Call Jim, I'm in trouble…."

"I did, Rick. He's left the room, he thinks somebody is watching me as they knew I called Jim. Where are you?" Laurie asked, relieved she could at least hear him.

"In a hotel room, I don't know where.." There was a long pause, then Rick asked again, "Are you all right, darlin'? I 'm sorry, I shouldn't have let that blond talk to you like that."

Laurie was so relieved, she didn't care. "Rick, love, it's okay. I think you and I were slipped a mickey. You never would have acted like that, I know. I'll call Jim, maybe I can follow your thoughts. Are you by yourself?"

"No, there were three men holding me, but one just went to pay off a woman, maybe that blond. The boss of these people just left, so it's me and one of the security people here, the one they call Ross. Tell Jim that the boss is that white-haired guy who runs the casino floor, Mr. Sims." Rick warned her.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Laurie "told" him, "Someone's at the door, I hope it's Jim."

"Be careful." He replied, as she got up and peered through the peephole.

"Who's there?" she asked, then saw a woman in a uniform, leaning over a cleaning cart.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Simon, it's housekeeping."

"Oh, come in." Laurie remembered the do not disturb had prevented the room from being cleaned.

Opening the door, she gasped as she recognized the woman as the blond who had flirted with Rick.

"You!"

At once Laurie went to close the door, only to have Sims push her back into the room, gun in hand.

"Not one sound, Mrs. Simon, if you want to see your husband. Marla?"

The blond pushed a laundry cart into the room, then took out a couple of pieces of cloth.

"Please, no, I'll go with you….." Laurie whispered, then the casino manager shook his head.

"I won't hurt you, we're just going to take you to your husband."

Immediately he handed the gun to the woman, then calmly bound her hands behind her back and tied a gag around Laurie's mouth. Picking her up, he gently placed her into the laundry cart, then put a couple of sheets on top of her and quickly wheeled it out of the room.

As they rolled through the hallway, Laurie fought hard not to panic. She managed to turn her watch on, then called to her husband.

Rick was watching the security guard pace, then "heard" Laurie cry out to him "Rick!"

"What is it, Laurie?" he responded, startled at her panic.

"Sims, he tricked me into opening the door, he forced me into a laundry cart and he's bringing me to you." He recognized the fear in her thoughts and tried to comfort her.

"I'm here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid, Jim will know something's wrong and find us. Can you turn on your watch?"

"I already did, Rick. " there was a moment, then he sensed her calming down.

"I love you, Rick. I'm just not too happy with being put in a cart like this, too claustrophobic." Her reply made him angry, and he must have betrayed that in his face, as suddenly Ross was looking at him.

"What's your problem, Simon?"

"Uh, nothing, just upset about what this must be doing to my wife." He replied truthfully.

In a few moments, there was a knock on the room door, and Rick's guard went and opened it, then stood back to let the traitorous blond and Sims in, pushing the laundry cart in front of them.

"I've brought an incentive for you to do as you are told, Mr. Simon." The casino host informed him, then pulled back the cover of the cart. Reaching in, he lifted Laurie out of the container, then pulled the gag from her mouth.

Relieved and angry all at once, Rick leaned forward as far as the ropes holding him would go.

"Laurie, are you all right?"

She nodded, "Yes, Rick." then quietly said, "Thank you." as Sims untied her. At once she had her arms around her husband, then Sims had Ross cut his bonds as well.

Managing to embrace Laurie, Rick held her tightly and whispered, "it's going to be okay, darlin'."

"I know, as long as I'm with you." She answered, burying her face in his chest.

"Now you know what's at stake for you and your wife, Mr. Simon. You will do exactly as I say, and your wife will be fine." The white-haired man motioned to the security guard, who grasped Laurie's arm and pushed her into the chair Rick had vacated.

"No, I won't let you keep her. My wife can cash the check, then you can let us both go." Rick argued, holding onto her hand.

"I'm afraid I'm the one calling the shots here, Mr. Simon." Sims calmly reminded him, then handed Rick his wallet.

"Inside your wallet is the cashiers check for $25,000. You will go downstairs to the casino cashier, cash that check and immediately put the money in an envelope and leave it on the dresser in your room. Then, Mr. Simon, you will return to the lobby downstairs and wait one hour."

Glancing at Laurie, Sims added, "If you are approached by the police, you will say that you and your wife had a mixup, that you are going to stay at your daughter's home. You will not alert them to any problem, or give any information, or you will never see your wife again. After one hour, you will return to your room where you will find Mrs. Simon unhurt, and you will instantly pack and leave the hotel."

Rick stared angrily at him, then felt Laurie squeeze his hand.

"I'll be all right, Rick, please hurry and do what he says." Laurie pleaded, then shook the security chief's hand off her arm. Reaching up for her husband, she kissed him as he stroked her hair, then murmured "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Laurie. I'll be back." He promised, then was dragged away from her by Sims as Ross pulled her arms behind her and bound them with a rope.

"You have 30 minutes starting right now." Sims ordered, then Ross went and opened the door. Rick took one more look back at his wife's face, then went out of the room.

Immediately he raced to the elevator, then saw he was on the 10th floor. As he rode downstairs, a beeping on his watch alerted him that someone was trying to reach him.

"Who is this?" he turned on his send control.

"Rick, it's Oscar, what's happened? Who's holding Laurie hostage?"

Relieved, Rick filled him in, then was surprised to learn Oscar was on his way to Las Vegas and had already spoken with Jim Brass.

"Laurie had given him my number in case he needed to have your locators turned on. Once Sargeant Brass told me what was going on, I got the OSI to get me a ride. I've been listening on Laurie's transmission and relaying the information to the sergeant. I'll be at the Castle in 30 minutes." The older man explained.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm going to the casino cashier now." Rick walked quickly to the main cashier and requested that they cash his check.

After failing to talk him out of it, the manager released the funds to him, then Rick stuffed the money in an envelope and went upstairs.

Arriving at their room, Rick found a picture of Laurie on the dresser with a note. She was pale and unsmiling, and a gun was against her head. "Leave the money in front of the mirror and go back to the lobby. Wait one hour before coming up or your wife will be dead, " the paper said.

Furious, he took the note, then left the envelope with the money in front of the dresser mirror.

Exiting the room, he felt a hand grab on to him and he whirled around only to find Jim Brass waiting in the adjointing room.

"Are you all right? Where's Laurie?"

"Sims has her, he's the one in charge of the robberies. They'll kill her if I don't leave then come back in one hour." Rick told him, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"That explains how easily this crook could get away with not getting caught." Brass calmed him down, then looked at his watch.

"Okay, go sit downstairs, then at five minutes to the hour come back up here."

Nodding agreement, Rick hightailed it and found a secluded chair in the waiting area.

"Calling" to Laurie, he told her about her father coming and felt her trying to keep an even keel for his sake.

"Darling, I'm just fine. Tell Jim there are just two of them now, that Marla left for the airport."

Laurie relayed to Rick.

"I will, sweetheart. Now just do what they say, I'll be there earlier then they think and I'll get you to safety." He promised.

As he waited, Laurie cringed as Sims once again gagged her, then put her into the laundry cart.

"I know you're frightened, Mrs. Simon, but the wages of sin are often harsh." He told her sternly, then covered her with bed linens and wheeled her out of the room.

As she was pushed down the hall, she "told" Rick "He's taking me through the hallways now, but, something's weird. He's quoting Bible verses at me."

Worried, Rick went to the hotel phone and called Brass in the room next to theirs.

"Jim, don't say anything." He said quietly when the policeman answered.

"Sims is bringing Laurie to our room in a laundry cart now. She says he started quoting the Bible at her. I'm afraid he's going to kill her."

"That's it, Rick get up here now. There was a bible verse on the body at the King Hotel and one on the body in your room. This guy's not in it for the money, he's out to punish people!" Jim exclaimed, then fell silent as he heard the door open in the next room. "Hurry!" he whispered, then hung up.

Immediately Rick started toward the emergency stairs, only to hear his name "Rick!"

Turning, he saw Oscar Goldman come through the doors, and instantly he beckoned him over.

"We've got to get up to our room, they're going to kill Laurie!"

Both men stealthly made his way to the stairs, then went up 3 flights to the Simon's room.

Just as Rick was about to put his card in the lock, he heard Laurie scream "No!"


	6. Chapter 5

Laurie heard a door open, then she felt herself moving forward then stopped. Abruptly the coverings over her were removed and she saw Sims looking down at her.

"Our time together is over, Mrs. Simon." He said, almost sadly, then lifted her out of the cart. Setting her down on the bed, he tossed the bed linens on the floor, then looked at his accomplice.

"Put her in the bathtub and turn the water on, then lock the door. I'll set the fire, then when her husband comes in, knock him out."

"No!" Laurie made a muffled cry, then twisted around to look at the casino chief. He met her eyes, then pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Please, don't do this. Rick didn't do anything bad, and if you're judging us by the Bible, what about "thou shalt not kill!" Laurie began, only to have him put a hand over her mouth, muffling her protest.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Simon, but your husband gambled with the devil's money. You will be the price he pays. I don't want you to suffer, so I'll have Ross end it quickly." Sims told her, then nodded at the security chief. Sims half-stuffed the gag back in her mouth then crumpled up some paper and dropped it in the wastebasket, following it with a lit match.

At once the security chief went into the bathroom, then she heard the water running. Returning, he picked Laurie up, then carried her as she struggled into the bathroom and started to put her down into the water. As she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, he dropped her into the tub, causing the water to splash up into his eyes. When he tried to blink the water out of his eyes, she managed to spit the cloth out of her mouth, then screamed "No!" Instantly she saw Ross draw back his fist as if to hit her. Suddenly a figure came running into the room. "Police, freeze!"

Rick didn't wait to unlock the door, he kicked it open then found Sims on the floor where the door had knocked him down. "Oscar, you take care of him! Laurie!" he called, then saw Jim Brass go flying backwards out of the bathroom and land, dazed, on the carpet. Rick ran toward the bathroom, then found the security chief trying to force Laurie under the water in the bathrub.

"Let go of her!" Rick yelled, then pulled the man off his wife with one hand and grabbed Laurie and lifted her out of the tub and onto the floor with the other. Leaving her gasping and coughing, he slugged her assailant, driving him against the wall. Ross rebounded and attempted to headbutt Rick, only for Rick to sidestep him, sending him headfirst into the bathroom door. As he scrambled to his feet, both men saw smoke coming from under the door. Instantly the groggy criminal grabbed the doorknob and propelled himself out of the room, slamming the door behind him. A wild yell sounded almost immediately.

"Laurie, sweetheart." Rick picked her up and untied her wrists, then hugged her wet form tightly.

"Rick, darling, you came." Laurie gasped, then sniffed the air. "Rick, they set the room on fire, we've got to get out of here."

Looking around, Rick found a towel, then wet it in the half-filled tub. "Laurie, hold on to me," he told her, lifting her in his arms then wrapping the towel over their heads.

Putting her face up to his, Laurie kissed him, them murmured, "I love you, Rick, whatever happens."

"I love you too, now put your face against my chest." He said, then heard Oscar calling them, "Rick, Laurie?"

Using the towel to open the superheated door, he was confronted by a wall of flame, then saw through the smoke two figures beckoning them.

Rushing through the smoke-filled suite, Rick made it into the hotel hallway, then leaned against the wall, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

Oscar was next to him in a moment, as Brass managed to get the fire extinguisher then hit the fire in the room with the foam. Oscar helped unwind the scorched towel from Rick and Laurie, then embraced them.

"Dad, thank God you and Jim came. They were going to drown me then leave Rick to burn to death." She shakily told him, raising her face to look at him while holding onto Rick tightly.

"It's all right, baby. We got Sims, and that Ross, he's lucky Jim pulled him out, I'd have left him." Oscar replied angrily. Laurie shook her head. "No, Dad, he's not worth it. I'm all right, I just can't stop shaking inside. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to hold him off…."

"My brave girl." Rick kissed her gently. "You're safe, he'll never get near you again."

"That's right, Laurie." Brass came over and gazed at the two Simons. "When the D.A.'s done with Sims and Security Boy here, they'll be lucky to get the chair. Thanks to you two."

"No, thank you for stopping him from, well, from keeping him from hurting my angel." Rick couldn't bring himself to think about what almost happened. He put his face against hers and she kissed him, soothingly telling him, "I'm here, my love. You guys saved me."

"Anytime, Rick. We make a good team, maybe you and your brother ought to come to Las Vegas and…" Brass broke off, laughing at the look of horror on Oscar's face.

"Oh, no, I have enough grey hair from what he and my daughter get into at home!" he complained facetiously.

Rick put on a look of mock innocence. "Who, us?" as Laurie giggled weakly.

Just then several officers came up to Brass and advised him they had caught the other two accomplices.

"What a relief!" Rick sighed, then managed to stand up. "Come on, sweetheart. I want to get you dried off and checked out at the hospital. Jim, you can take her statement then, can't you?"

"I'm okay, darling. I just want to go to Robin and Ian's and get warm. Please?" Laurie got up stiffly then put her arms around her husband. He met her eyes, then sighed "all right, but straight to bed with you, capice?"

"Straight to bed, with you." She echoed teasingly, prompting a groan from Oscar.

Rick picked her up, then winked at the others. "See, she listens to me, that's why we're still married."

"And I always will." She answered, putting her head against his shoulder.

A week later Rick stood and looked out over the windswept countryside outside their ranch,

For three days they had stayed with Robin and Ian in Las Vegas until Martin Sims and his accomplicies were arraigned and held on no bail. Despite their ordeal, Laurie and he had felt fine, and once they were rested, Robin and Ian had come home with them for the weekend.

"I've got your bags, Ian, now where's our girls?" Rick asked, putting Robin's suitcase down on the porch.

"Inside, Mom's talking to Robin in the kitchen. I'm glad we got to help celebrate your anniversary, even belatedly." Ian told him, then laughed as Mike came racing out the door with a cookie in his mouth.

"Mike, you bad dog, that was for Ian!" Laurie's voice carried through the house, and Rick and his son-in-law howled at the unrepentant dog, who gulped the treat then came jumping into Rick's arms.

"Mike, there's no denying it, you are a cookie monster." The older Simon chuckled, then petted his dog.

"See Robin, I told you he'd come running to your father." Laurie led her daughter out of the house, carrying a care package of homemade treats.

"Yeah, he knows when he's in deep doo-doo." Rick snickered, causing Laurie to roll her eyes then giggle as Mike covered his eyes with his paw.

"Pop, that is so bad. Only you would make that pun!" his daughter paused to ruffled Mike's fur, then hugged Rick.

"Call me when you and Ian get in, honey, okay?" Rick asked, then dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"I will, Pop. By the way, Mom feels bad about something, I think she's still upset about what that Sims tried to do to you." Robin warned him in a soft voice, then turned as Laurie embraced Ian then Robin.

"Thanks for the goodies, Mom. I'll call later." She repeated, then climbed into their car and drove away.

Rick looked at his wife's face, her mouth drooping as their daughter disappeared from sight.

Making a quick decision, he swept Laurie up in his arms. "Come on my princess, let's go in."

Startled, she smiled nonetheless at his romantic action. "Yes, my lord. Anything you want."

As he carried her inside and kicked the door closed, Rick weighted what he should say.

Despite her outward appearance, Rick could tell something was haunting his wife and he meant to find out.

"Sweetheart, I need to talk to you, and I have a special present for you." Rick took her into their room, then put her down on the bed.

Sitting next to her, Rick quietly said, "Laurie, I love you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Something's bothering you, won't you tell me what's wrong?"

She stared at him, then turned red.

"I'm, oh I'm so ashamed, darling. I remember how I acted when that woman came on to you. I had no right to talk like that." She said, putting her head down. Rick took her hand in his.

"Angel, look at me, please, darlin'" Rick felt his heart aching, he couldn't bear her being so upset.

"Laurie, listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong." Rick explained, "She was a plant, paid to distract us while they drugged the two of us. I'm not happy about the way I …liked the thought of being fought over."

" But, I told her to find her own man, Rick. I was so, I acted like a shrew. I .." she broke off with a surprised look, then the ghost of a grin crossed her face.

"You liked being, oh you rascal!" she giggled, then sniffed when he took both her hands in his and kissed them

"My sweetheart. I am yours, don't you know that? My heart, all of me." He whispered, then placed his lips to hers, dropping her hands and encircling her with his arms.

She returned his kisses, then buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you so much, and when I'm with you, I almost forget what they did to us. But I'm afraid of having to testify against those men now, I don't want to have to relive being put in that cart, or shoved underwater."

Rick groaned, understanding why his wife had gone pale when Brass had told them about the hearing they had to attend. "Laurie, it's all right to be scared, what happened was awful. But you fought back, you didn't let them take you from me." He stroked her hair, then kissed the tears from her eyes.

She took a deep breath, then kissed his neck as he added, "I'm not budging from your side, my angel. I'll be with you every single moment, it'll be all right."

"Thank you, darling." She gave him a smile then put her head against his chest. "You are so dear, I'm yours, and as long as I have you with me, I can face those horrible people."

"That's my girl." Rick gazed proudly down at her, then reminded her "I still have part of your anniversary gift, close your eyes and hold out your arms."

Laurie grinned, then held our her arms as Rick unboxed her jacket, then slipped it on her. He kissed each arm as he pulled the sleeves up then met her lips, as she tasted his mouth with hers until they were both breathless.

"Oh, Rick, oh my love." Laurie blinked as she caught sight of the cream-colored jacket in the mirror, then reached for him, kissing and hugging him tightly.

"Do you like it, darlin'?" Rick started to choke up at the expression of joy in her face.

"Yes, Rick, but how did you remember?" she managed.

Suddenly it came to Rick, why the jacket looked so familiar.

"Now I can play Range Rider with you and A.J." Laurie wiped her eyes then smiled as he snickered.

"I forgot that Clifton and Jerry wouldn't let you play cause your stepmother wouldn't get you a western jacket. We never played with those kids again, Mom was so mad that they made you cry. If it weren't for the fact that their father was A.J.'s coach…."

"It was all right, Mom taught me to play bridge that day and I knew how much she loved me when she cried with me." She reminisced, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her cheek. "Thank you, love."

"I'll call A.J., I think he won't mind coming over to play." Rick chuckled, then turned his fingers over to caress her face.

"You need to see what else I brought my favorite playmate." He added, pulling out the matching skirt and gloves.

"Oh, Rick, you didn't need to get me all that." Laurie replied softly, stroking the soft gloves, then putting her arms around his neck.

"All I want, " she kissed him then put her face against his, "is you."

"What my cowgirl wants, my cowgirl gets!" Rick grinned, then pulled her into his arms.

Good to his word, Rick called A.J. and the next day found the two Simons on horseback.

"There you are." A.J. came out of the house.

"What kept you, little brother? Laurie giggled then leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I couldn't find my jacket, so I was going to borrow Ricky's." A.J. laughed, then ducked the attempted mussing of his hair by Rick.

"Nice move, A.J., now let's see how you do on Hopalong." Rick needled, then indicated a grey horse standing docilely by the barn.

"Don't mind Rick, Hoppy's a very nice horse, you'll like him. I trained him to take Ricky and Ceci, he's used to people." Laurie shook her finger at her husband, only to have him grab it then pull her to him for a kiss.

"Hm… I'll have to chide you more often, darling." Laurie laughed.

A.J. just shook his head, then Rick teased "Okay, I get to be the Range Rider, A.J. you're the faithful sidekick, Sweetheart, do you want to be Jane, the rancher's daughter?"

"Yes, as long as I'm don't have to be as wimpy, I refuse to squeal at the appearance of a bad guy." She warned them facetiously.

As they rode away from the ranch, Linda and Cecilia came out from the kitchen and watched them galloping toward the foothills. "I don't believe it, three adults playing cowboys." Cecilia sighed as Linda laughed.

"Mom, you wouldn't believe how excited A.J. was when Rick called, seems he's been wanting to ride a horse ever since Ricky and Ceci learned. I thought he didn't like to ride."

"That was before Laurie promised to train a horse for him, plus he and Rick enjoyed talking to Buck so much at the convention, guess he had good memories of when they did play "Range Rider." Cecelia replied, smiling at the thought of her sons youth.

An hour later, Rick was ragging A.J. as he complained about his sore backside.

"Don't worry, little brother, the faithful sidekick always fussed about something, you're just in character."

"Very funny, Rick, next time I get to be Buck." A.J. shot back, then managed a smile when Laurie edged Brick between them.

"Come on, admit it. That really was fun, guys, you do ride well, A.J.. Ricky'll be so happy he can ride with you now."

"Thanks, sis. Once I recover, that is." He groaned.

As they reached the barn, Linda came out to greet them with some ice tea, and A.J. gratefully slid off his horse and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, honey, you're a lifesaver." He told her then moaned as he tried to sit down.

"Oh, A.J., I should have told you not to ride so long. What hurts, darling?" Linda put an arm around him, then laughed in spite of herself when he whispered where the pain was.

"I think you should come with me, I can game play too, you know." She promised with a devilish smile.

"Yes, Linny!" A.J.'s face lit up, then he winked at Laurie and Rick as Linda took his hand and led him to the house.

"That stinker, he didn't put Hoppy away." Rick groused half-heartedly, then smirked as Laurie held out her hand for him to help her off.

"Don't look now, love, but I'm sore too. I guess I should ride more often." She surmised, then let out a giggle when Rick pulled her off Brick then kissed her.

"Well, Dr. Simon's got the cure for that soreness, how about some bed rest, hmmm?" he raised his eyebrow then chuckled as she replied " that's one prescription I'll be happy to have filled."

As Rick walked arm in arm with his wife after stabling the horses, he caught a glimpse of Grandmother Kasey smiling at them from the barn doorway.

"Don't look now, Laurie, but Grandmother's here." He quietly said, then Laurie turned and said "Hello, Grandmother. Thank you for looking after us."

"Everything is all right, my child. Your Richard will always come through." The spirit murmured softly,

"Just remember what you have between you, and everything will be just fine."

"Thank you, Grandmother." Rick replied after a moment, then embraced his wife. At that, Kasey faded away.

"I love you, I know you'll be there." Laurie answered emotionally, then sealed her belief with a kiss.

"Yes, my angel, never without me." Rick promised, then seeing his mother standing at the back door, heaved a sigh.

"Somehow I think Dr. Simon's house call will be delayed."

"Oh, I think we can reschedule for later, " Laurie teased, then greeting her mother-in-law at the door, gave her a hug.

As the Simons all went inside, Grandmother Kasey stood watching from a distance, then smiled as A.J. came to the door and peered out.

"Thank you for looking after Rick and Laurie, Grandmother." he said nervously, not seeing her, then went back inside.

"You're welcome, my son." Her voice softly echoed…...


End file.
